


I love my Piano teacher 🎵

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chef Nijimura Okuyasu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Music, Musicians, Nijumura Okuyasu Deserves Love, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Piano, Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Verbal Abuse, happy Okuyasu, piano teacher Kaede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Summary: Kaede moves to Morioh in hopes of her piano teaching career being a success.Okuyasu decides to pick up piano again and take her lessons, he ends up falling in love with her at first sight.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Nijimura Okuyasu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. First lesson: Finger stretches

“Shuichi, I’m gonna be fine”

”but you’re gonna be alone in a whole different part of Japan! Will you be ok?”

”I can take care of myself, I’m starting to think you can’t live without me”

”s-sure I can!”

”I know you can, but I have to go”

”isn’t there a place here you can work?”

”I told you, this place is perfect! It’s a small town where everyone knows each other, it has an interesting past too, and I heard there’s no piano teachers there so this is perfect! I’ll have no competition”

”I mean... that’s a good point but, I’ll miss you!”

”I’ll visit”

”can I come with you?”

”and leave your work here? No way”

”I guess this is happening then...”

”you’ll be fine, tell the others I’ll miss them” shuichi gave one last hug before letting her get on the train. She turned around and looked out the window. Shuichi was waving, she threw up a peace sign.

her trip took hours but she finally arrived in Morioh. She was exhausted as she dragged her luggage off the train. She found a bench and sat down.

”now... where is my place... there it is!” She said pointing at her map.

”and it’s not far from here!” She grabbed her things and made her way to her new home. She walked inside and immediately unpacked everything.

”this is just a start, once I get a few things to put in here it’ll be complete... now for you” she looked over at her flyers she made. She had to advertise as soon as possible. Thankfully her grand piano arrived at the house before she did.

”oh I know! I’ll talk to my neighbors!” She grabbed her stack of flyers and went over to her neighbor.

”hello ma’am!”

”oh hi”

”I’m Kaede akamatsu, I just moved in next door”

”oh, please to meet you, I’m Tomoko Higashikata”

”what a pretty name”

”thank you”

”i wanted to tell you about my piano lessons, do you have or know anyone who would be interested?”

”hmm... not off the top of my head”

”I have fliers in case you do”

”thank you... I gotta ask, how old are you?”

”im 18”

”wow! So young, I wish my son was as productive as you. You two are the same age”

”really?”

”yeah, well thank you for stopping by”

”no problem! Take care!” Tomoko shut the door and locked at the flier in her hand.

”what a sweet girl, real pretty too” Tomoko walked to Josuke’s room and opened the door.

”what’s up mom?”

”somebody just stopped by and gave me this flier for piano lessons”

”piano lessons?”

”are you interested?”

”not really my thing”

”Okuyasu?”

”I dunno”

”I’ll leave this here then” she left the flier on Josuke’s desk.

”I ain’t into all that music stuff, I like listening to it, but playing it is too much for me”

”it sounds cool” Okuyasu replied.

”Okuyasu, no offense but, playing an instrument takes a lot of thinking and well you...”

”well I what?”

”you know”

”I don’t know, say it Josuke”

”tend to not use your brain enough”

”well for your information, I used to play piano”

”yeah right”

”I ain’t lying, my mom taught me before she died”

”yeah but do you even remember anything she taught you”

”I took piano lessons after she died too, my teacher at my grade school taught me but she was intense so I quit”

”another reason why I’m not playing an instrument”

”well I’m just saying I could”

”yeah yeah”

hours passed, Okuyasu was getting ready to go home.

”see you later man” Josuke said.

”yeah” as Okuyasu walked out his room, he saw the flier on his desk, he hesitated a little before snatching it and leaving. When he got home he looked over the paper.

”wait... they live right next to Josuke! I hope they aren’t some old lady or creep” he made up his mind and decided to take the lessons. He had enough money from working for Tonio so he could do it.

”I’ll go there first thing in the morning”

* * *

Okuyasu took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

”hi” She opened the door. He looked at her and immediately blushed. She was the cutest girl he’s ever seen.

_’he’s definitely interesting...’_

”uh... H-hi!”

”oh! You must be here for the piano lessons! Right?”

”um yeah”

”good, come with me” Okuyasu hesitantly followed her into her house. He was brought to a open room with a grand piano in the middle of it.

”woah!” Okuyasu ran up to it.

”it’s huge!”

”it’s a grand piano”

”grand!? I didn’t know there were more than one!”

”this one has 88 keys”

”that’s a lot”

”yup... so do you have experience with playing piano?”

”uh yeah, my mom taught me, then she died so I took lessons from my teacher, but she was brutal!”

”so you’re familiar with how the piano is set up?”

”uh... I think”

”sit down” Kaede sat on the bench. Okuyasu sat next to her.

”before we start, what’s your name?”

”oh... Okuyasu Nijimura, I live just down the street”

”I’m kaede akamatsu, I’ll be your teacher starting today”

”how old are you?”

”18”

”hey me too!”

”oh cool, so you just graduated too”

”yup! Can’t believe I did, I’m kinda stupid”

”hey, don’t call yourself stupid”

_’she sounds like Josuke’_

”ok, now play me a C note” Okuyasu looked at the piano and concentrated. He played middle c for her.

”I’m noticing something weird with your hands..”

”my hands?”

”yeah... I noticed them shaking slightly, and you hesitated before playing the note. Have your hands been damaged In any way?”

”wow! You got all that from me pushing a key?”

”let me see your hands” Okuyasu gave her his hands, she examined them and noticed some faint lines running across them.

”what are these?”

”those? Guess they’re still there huh?”

”where did you get them?”

* * *

_‘Stop crying and play the music right!’_

_’I-I’m sorry ma’am! My hands hurts!’_

_she took his hands and placed them on the keys and slammed close the piano on him. He screamed in pain as he try pulling his hands out._

_’now don’t mess up again! Or I’ll do it again!’_

_’o-ok... *sniff*...’_

_he played again, but his hands were sore and he was pretty sure one of his fingers were broken. She repeatedly closed the piano on him until he could get it right._

* * *

”so basically that’s where I got them from”

”oh my god! A piano teacher should never do that! She damaged your hands, your hands are the most important part when it comes to playing piano”

”my fingers move a little slower since then, but they’ve gotten better over time though. I saw a doctor and he said something about my nerves in my hands and Shit, I dunno it’s been awhile. Probably why I gave up”

”well, never give up! We can start off with finger exercises!”

”people exercise their fingers?”

”yup, most musicians do. If you want your fingers to be normal again, you have to train them”

”how do I do that?”

”just copy what I do”

”ok” she placed her hand on her lap and acted as if she was playing a simple scale on the piano.

”this... is pretty easy”

”you got it right but, keep you fingers in time with me” she reached over to her metronome and played him a tempo.

”tap your fingers in time with the metronome” Okuyasu tried, but struggled to keep up with it.

”you have the right idea but being in time is really important”

“Ok”

”let’s continue, hold your hand out and keep your fingers together”

Okuyasu did as she said.

”now, stretch out you pinky then move it back and add another finger, like this” she did it perfectly, meanwhile, Okuyasu struggling again.

“Before we get into any actual playing, practice those finger exercises”

”ok”

”my job is done for today”

”oh... I have the money”

”oh, the first lesson is free! But next time you’ll pay”

”I’ll see you tomorrow I guess”

”see ya!” Okuyasu walked out and went next door to Josuke. He walked in his room and just laid his face in one of Josuke’s pillows.

”what’s wrong with you?” Josuke asked.

“I’m in love...”

”what?” Okuyasu lifted his face from the pillow.

”I’m in love!”

”with who?”

If Josuke found out he was taking piano lessons, Josuke would just make fun of him.

”you wouldn’t know em..”

”well what does she look like?”

“Beautiful”

”imma need more than that”

”big tits”

”forget I asked, wanna play some video games?”

”sure I guess...”

”man you must really love this girl! Look at how red you are”

”she’s just amazing ok! Don’t gotta make fun of me”

”I’m not making fun of you”

”yeah you are!”

”whatever man”


	2. Lesson two: sight reading

“How’s life in morioh?” Shuichi asked over the phone.

”pretty cool, I got one student already”

”really?”

”yeah, his name is Okuyasu, he’s the same age as me, so we got along right away”

”that’s nice”

”he’s very interesting”

”how?”

”well for starters, he told me about how he got these scars on his hands, the scars are really faint now but I could still see them”

”what happened” Kaede went on to explain what Okuyasu told her.

”Jesus! That’s brutal”

”I know! He’s such a sweet guy too, can’t believe someone did that to him”

“Man...”

”he also has these scars on his face, it kinda reminds me of a baseball” she laughed a little

”what happened there?”

”I don’t know, I didn’t want to ask cuz that would be rude”

”yeah, I can see why”

”but I’m hyped, hopefully this goes well”

”good luck, I’ll see you tomorrow”

”Kaito is coming too right?”

”yeah”

”good, I’ll see you then”

She hung up and got ready for the day. Okuyasu would be coming by soon, hopefully. She finished getting dressed and walked downstairs. The doorbell rang and she answered.

”ah, Okuyasu”

”hi!”

”come in, I just finished getting ready” Okuyasu walked in and went to the practice room, he sat down and waited for her.

”alright... ready?”

”yup! And look!” Okuyasu held his hands out and started doing the finger exercises she showed him.

”wow! You’ve definitely improved from yesterday”

”I practiced all night”

”well, then we should jump straight in” Okuyasu couldn’t stop smiling, he wanted to impress her and succeeded.

”since you’re experienced in playing piano, I’ll start off with the intermediate practice book”

she sat it on the stand an opened the book.

”you made this?”

”yup”

”damn, I haven’t read music in a long time”

”I’m sure it will come back to you”

“Hopefully”

”do you remember any songs?”

”umm... my mom’s favorite I think... I don’t remember the name”

”maybe I’ll recognize it”

”hopefully” Okuyasu moved his hands to the keys. Kaede noticed his hands shaking again and grabbed them.

”hey, they’re shaking again”

”they are? I didn’t notice”

”hmm....”

”everything ok?”

”I don’t know how to fix this... I thought the exercises would work”

”its fine”

”are scared of the piano?”

“Pfft! As if! Why would I be scared of some old p—“ she shut the piano and he yelped as he covered his head.

”yup, I knew it, you’re scared to play”

”ok fine... maybe I’m a little scared”

”a little? Your whole body is shaking right now”

”I’m... afraid of messing up”

”I’m not like that awful piano teacher you had before. I’m way better than that”

”I know...”

”you can do this, I believe in you”

”I dunno...”

”if you play correctly I’ll give you a prize”

”what if I fail?”

”nothing will happen, you’ll just keep trying!”

”well what’s the prize?”

”it’s a surprise”

”I... ok! I’ll do it!”

”good! Are you familiar with sight reading?”

”no”

”just play what you see” She flipped to a random page.

”this one is my favorite! I just love Debussy”

”C-Clair de lune?”

”mhm!”

”ok it looks a little easy...”

”play the first measure”

Okuyasu gulped as he tried to read the music. It was two notes, how hard could it be? He played the first measure and he was right, it really was easier than he thought.

”hey! This is my mom's favorite song!”

“Oh really? She had good taste”

”she played it all the time, I just never knew the name”

”well you did perfect!” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned red as he held his cheek.

”wh-what was that for!?”

“It was your reward”

“Uh... r-right”

”now play the next one”

_‘she just can’t kiss me and act like nothing happened! What the hell!? I’ve never gotten a kiss from someone before besides Ms. Higashikata... but this was different... I feel weirdly... warm?’_

”hello!? Okuyasu!?”

”h-huh!?”

”you were spacing out, C‘mom and focus”

”sorry....”

”now play”

”Kay”

* * *

”I’ll see you tomorrow same time?”

”y-yeah”

”ok then, bye Okuyasu-kun!” Okuyasu waved and walked next door to Josuke’s house. He walked in and Josuke was sitting in the living room floor playing a video game.

”oh hey dude”

”hey...”

he paused the game and looked over at him. He could tell something was bothering him.

”what’s up?”

”you know the girl I said I liked?”

”yeah?”

”she kissed me”

”oh really? Nice dude”

”I mean... it was only on my cheek but... i don’t know why I feel weird about it”

”the girl you like kissed you, shouldn’t you be happy?”

Josuke looked up at Okuyasu, his face was bright red and tear filled.

”oh shit! You’re falling super hard for this girl huh?”

”I don’t know! This is all new to me!”

”just relax, no need to cry”

”what if I mess up and she hates me?”

”she won’t hate you”

”she doesn’t know I like her! Do I tell her?”

”how long have you two been hanging out?”

”I've only known her for like two days...”

“It’s waaayy too early to say you love her then, give it a little time to see if you truly like her”

”you’re so smart Josuke”

”anything to help”

”mind if I play too?” He said grabbing another controller.

”sure”

* * *

“Oh god... I kissed him! Stupid Kaede! Why did I do that!?.... I couldn’t help it, he’s just so cute!”

she grabbed her phone and immediately called shuichi.

”hey, Kaede”

”shu! I have a problem!”

”woah, you sound worried, what’s wrong?”

”I kissed him”

”kissed who?”

”Okuyasu! My student!”

”the dude with scars?”

”yeah”

”why?”

”I dunno.... he just... I think I like him”

”well how did he react?”

”he was more shocked than anything... he’s just really cute, I couldn’t help myself”

“Well maybe he likes you back?”

”I dunno, I just met him, I don’t want to scare him off, he’s my only student right now”

”just relax, me and Kaito are coming tomorrow anyways so I’ll help you then”

”thank you...”

”I’ll see you then, bye”

”bye” she sighed and walked to the window and opened it. She could see directly into her neighbor's house. She saw a boy with a pompadour sitting on the ground, it looked like he was playing a game. She could see another person but couldn’t tell who it was.

”oh, I didn’t know such a babe was living next door to me” Josuke said waving to her.

Okuyasu didn’t say anything. He gripped his controller and looked away.

”another round?”

”actually, I think I’m going home”

”awww... you wanna stay over?”

”I don’t have clothes here”

”you know I always keep extra”

”then sure”

”sweet”

* * *

Okuyasu laid in his sleeping bag, he was unable to sleep. He kept thinking about Kaede and that kiss.

”Josuke?” He whispered.

”what?”

”you think... she actually likes me?”

”why else would she kiss you?”

_’well she did say it was an award.... but I can’t tell him that’_

”just go to bed oku, we’ll deal with it in the morning”

”Kay...”


End file.
